my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rinpen Numachimono
Rinpen Numachimono '(沼地もの 鱗片 ''Numachimono Rinpen) is a student in U.A.'s Class 1-A. Appearance Rinpen is a young man with shoulder-length dark green dreadlocks and fairly muscular build for his age. He has brown skin and dark red eyes, with his teeth appearing sharpened like a shark or crocodile. His left eye is often obscured by the two dreadlock that hangs in front, whereas the rest are tied back in a ponytail. His casual outfit consists of a blue sleeveless hoodie and green pants. He wears blue tennis shoes. In school, Rinpen wears the U.A. uniform with an open jacket and an unbuttoned top button on his dress shirt, his tie hanging loosely. Rinpen's hero costume is a bright green short-sleeve, short-legged skin tight jumpsuit with black linear markings on the shoulders and hips. On the back, there is a dark green claw scratch graphic and a slit opening for his tail. The material is extremely elastic, allowing Rinpen to change form easily and without tearing or restriction. On his feet, he wears bright green elastic foot wraps that bare his toes and heel. Rinpen also wears bright green hand wraps that bare his fingers. Both wrappings are padded to decrease stress on the limbs due to climbing and running while also allowing Rinpen to sprout his claws. On his face, Rinpen wears a jagged dark green mask with scale patterns around his eyes. Personality Rinpen seems to be in a constant state of irritation. He is generally hateful to those around him and is only concerned with excelling in the combat aspect of Hero Training. He is quick to insult and berate those he considers to be less powerful than him, and even quicker to get angry and defensive against those he finds stronger. However, Rinpen can be sympathetic when the need arises. He is even kind to those who really need it. It is theorized by most of the class that his hateful exterior is a mask for low confidence. Abilities '''Athleticism: As an avid sports fan, Rinpen is quick on his feet and very agile. He played soccer for many years until he was enrolled in U.A. Keen Intellect: Rinpen is a quick thinker and surprisingly talented strategist, despite the brutal nature of his Quirk. He is able to think on his feet and compensate in tough situations. Quirk Were-Gator '(ワニ男 ''Wani Otoko): This Quirk allows Rinpen to transform his body into an anthropomorphic crocodilian creature. He is not required to transform his entire body, he can transform his head, arms and legs separately if needed. This transformation grants him massive jaws and jaw strength, scaly hands with impressive grip strength and claws, super strong legs and clawed feet, and a large powerful prehensile tail. His scales are also extra durable. Super Moves '''Death Roll: Rinpen grips the enemy in his massive jaws and jumps into a barrel roll. Upon landing, Rinpen slams the foe into the ground, effectively damaging and discombobulating them. Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:U.A. Students Category:Omega Strain Characters